


unknown stories

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: harry and draco have secretly been writing "fan fiction" about one another until they find out that they've been the only ones doing it all along





	unknown stories

**Author's Note:**

> this actually took me a while to finish and i honestly don't know why. but enjoy whatever this is i guess haha
> 
> love you all,  
elise

I stayed up all night writing about him again. It was the best thing I could do, we'd never be together anyway. I turned out my light and layed down in my bed. Why did it have to be him? Of all people, I had to fall for the one and only Draco Malfoy. I've been writing about him for years now. There were only two people who wrote about us being together, me, for one, and only one other person. I just didn't know who it could be. 

I slowly went to sleep thinking of all the things I had to do the next day. Luckily classes ended earlier tomorrow, and I could go to my favorite spot, which was the Astronomy tower.

Draco's POV: Well, another chapter is finally finished. I really wish I could just tell him how I felt. Though I can't, and I never would be able to. It's Harry Potter. It just isn't that simple. I've always written stories about him and I, the same as some other person. I couldn't help but think Harry was the one on the other side of those pages. If only that was reality. I tried going to sleep, not that that helped in any way. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I opened my journal back up, and started writing down more ideas. That didn't help either. I got up out of bed and quietly left the Slytherin common room.

Harry's POV: I woke up from having another bad dream. I did what I usually did and got up to leave for the gardens. We weren't allowed to leave the castle at night, but I took my cloak with me so I wouldn't be seen. I made it down the stairs, but I saw someone else here. Draco.

Draco's POV: I brought my journal with me in case I thought of anything. For a moment I thought I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I turned around cautiously, holding my wand in my hand. Whoever it was that was getting closer, I couldn't see them. I panicked and threw a hex in that direction once I heard more noise. 

"Ow!"I knew that voice. It was Harry. He was under his invisibility cloak. I jumped up from the bench I was sitting on and ran over to where he was behind the bushes. "Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" "I- I could ask you the same thing. Why on earth did you hex me?" "I didn't know it was you." "So, if you knew it was me you wouldn't of hexed me? Wow, I think I'm growing on you." "Oh, shut up, Potter." I saw him grip his arm where I hit him.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help." I took his arm and whispered a spell to fix it up. I felt him staring at me, but I didn't care. "There. Sorry about that again." I looked over at him, and he continued looking at me as well. I couldn't help but blush. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" I asked him. He shrugged, looking at the ground. I got up, and for some reason I held out my hand for him to take. For some reason he did, and as I pulled him up I felt a rush of butterflies run through me.

This always happened, but tonight felt different. "You write?" I heard him ask. I stopped, then I saw him looking down at my journal in my other hand. "Oh, yeah.. sometimes I guess." "I never thought that Draco Malfoy would write," he chuckled. I felt the urge to hit him in the arm. "Okay, sorry." I smiled slightly, and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I turned back around to face him. "Inside. You're here now so I thought-" He walked back over to me. "You can sit with me. I don't care." He sat down on the bench, taking out what seemed to be a notebook."You write too, huh?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, sometimes." I did what my normal self did. I quickly grabbed his journal from him, jumping up and trying to read what he had in there. "Malfoy! Don't even!" "What? Is this your diary or something?" 

He actually looked frightened. But I'm me, so I started flipping through the pages. "Draco, please.." I read a part and looked up with shock. "Harry, I've read this before.. where I write my own stuff." Harry was utterly frozen. "Y- you have?" The last thing I saw him do after that was grab my own journal and began looking through the pages. "Harry, don't!" "I've read this too." We both looked up at one another, completely unsure of what to say or do.

"You're the other person," we both said at the same time. We couldn't help but smile a little. Before he could say anything, I spoke up. "So, you've been.. writing about us? All these years.." I saw him walk closer to me. "And so have you." Now I was walking closer to him. "Harry, how do you really feel about me?" I felt like I basically chocked that sentence out. "Well, how do you really feel about me?" "I asked you first." "We're not ten, Draco," he said with a laugh.

I couldn't keep it in any longer. I took both of my hands and grabbed his waist to pull him into me. I pressed my lips against his, and I felt his arms wrap around my back tightly. I let go with a bolt, our foreheads still resting together. "Does that answer your question?" He smiled against me. "I think it probably answered yours too, huh?" "Harry, I'm so bloody in love with you." He continued to laugh. "What? Merlin's beard, would you stop laughing? I'm trying to express my feelings here-" but he cut me off as he moved his forehead away from mine a small inch. 

"No, I know. I'm sorry. It's just I've been wanting this.. wanting you.. ever since first year. I just- never thought it would actually happen, you know?" I smiled, and pulled him closer to me again. "Yeah, I know," I said as I moved a few hairs out of his eyes. "And Draco?" "Mhm?" "I'm bloody in love with you too." I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him again. He did the same back. I was the happiest I've ever been. I was with Harry James Potter.. and that was all I've ever wanted.


End file.
